


French Toast

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [48]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Terry's sick of girls, he needs a new friend, naturally there's the girl with pink hair who's decided to sit across from him at lunch.





	French Toast

Terry McGinnis loved having a huge family. He loved it. He loved having all those older siblings to turn to in his moment of need, and having younger siblings to look out for, and having nieces and nephews in his age range so they were more like siblings than annoyances. He loved it. He also adored having a family that saved the world pretty much every other week, he liked that they were humans holding their own against meta humans, mere-people, aliens, gods, angels and demons, they were nothing special, just fighting the odds and they commanded respect of the entire world. Also, B being a big time billionaire was pretty sweet as B had saved the world with WE.

However, his best friends; because all the kids in his family at his age group, despite him being the eldest of the group, were  _ **GIRLS**_. That was… less fun. Girls were fussy, complicated, and full of emotions, they were hard to understand and utter mysteries, however he was best friends with his little sister, Helena, his ‘niece’ Lian Harper, and his other niece Mar'i Grayson. They’d grown up together since their time in diapers. Mom and all his older siblings had lugged them around, for stake outs, and parties, and play dates, he’d grown up with binoculars in one hand and a batarang in another, and he loved it. However, today was one such day that Terry found all the girls annoying.

Mar'i, Helena and Lian were all enamored with some new boy on their TV shows, and he just wasn’t interested. At twelve Terry was the oldest in their merry band of misfits, and he kind of was over it because the girls were having a girl day, and he was stuck alone at lunch because of that.

It sucked having girls for friends sometimes. Especially when they were family.

Terry looked up when there was a lunchbox across from him and a girl with sharp amber eyes and bright curly pink hair sat across from him.

“This spot isn’t taken right?” the girl asked nervously, she had an odd, slightly flat voice that was entwined with the California laid back accent.

“Nope,” Terry answered, picking at his food. Gotham Academy was a bunch of stuck up snobs so outside his family he didn’t bother making friends or alliances. He could totally kick all their asses too, Jay had taught him a few moves that he knew Dad wouldn’t approve of but were useful to know.

“So…” the girl said nervously, and Terry sighed looking up at her. She was pretty, dark chocolate skin and squared features with sharp eyes, her mix heritage was obvious in her bone structure.

“I’m Terry, Terry McGinnis,” he said.

“I’m Max,” she smiled.

“You’re the new girl in my chemistry class,” he deduced. He hadn’t paid attention in class today because he was arguing with Helena and Mar'i about who would win a true fight; Loki vs. Dr. Strange and they had agreed they needed to ask Raven. Point was they hadn’t paid attention. That was the only class he didn’t have with Lian too, so he was probably going to end up being Max’s lab partner when things settled.

“You’re the boy surrounded by girls,” she said.

“Yeah, my sister and my niece and my best friend,” he said with a shrug.

“And you’re Wayne’s kid,” she said suddenly. His eyes narrowed on her. “Why don’t you have his last name?”

“Just cause I don’t have B’s last name doesn’t mean I’m not his kid. And Mom says it’s complicated,” Terry stated defensively.

“Whoa, whoa, I was just curious! Obviously, you’re Bruce’s kid, you look just like him.”

“Thanks?” he said uncertainly.

“You go here long?”

“Yeah, since kindergarten, you’re a transfer though.”

“Yeah, my dad got a job for your dad and we moved here,” she shrugged.

“Serious questions, what’s you’re favorite: Waffles or Pancakes?” he demanded; the breakfast question was the best test for anyone he decided if they were friends or not. Jay had taught him it’s significance, it hadn’t failed him yet.

“French Toast,” she answered. Terry frowned as he pondered that.

“Okay, we can be friends,” he decided.

“What’s breakfast have to do with being friends!?” Max sputtered.

“Obviously if you had something like crepes or cereal we could never be friends.”

“Dodgers or Yankees!?” Max glared.

“EW!” Terr grimaced. “If I have to choose past the Knights then I’m picking the Yankees, at least off them I’ll make money and Luci won’t curse me.”

“You’re weird,” Max stated.

“This from the girl with pink hair.”

“Pink seemed better than purple!” she snapped.

“True, true, pink is very fashionable, I’d think you were a Love Lantern,” he mused.

“You’re a superhero geek!” Max grinned in glee as she grabbed her bag and rummaged through it. Terry rolled his eyes; she had NO idea how much he loved superheroes. “Who’s your favorite!?”

“Batman,” he answered automatically; it was his family’s mantle after all!

“Really!?” she sputtered.

“But Aquaman’s cool too, he talks to fish and controls the oceans! Oh and Wonder Woman, she’s amazing, and is all commanding!” Terry stated with glee. “Superman is pretty sweet too, but take away his powers and he’s nothing.”

“You like Wonder Woman!?” Max looked at him in awe.

“Obviously,” he rolled his eyes. “But she’s not as cool as Catwoman!” His mom was Queen of Cool. “Or Raven, or Spoiler, or Batgirl, or Bluebird, or Orphan, or…” he started.

“You’re a big Batfamily lover?” Max giggled.

“Batfamily?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, yeah, they’re human and in Gotham, obviously they’re the best,” he stated smugly. “Who do you like?”

“I like the Titans!” she smiled.

Terry blinked owlishly; someone actually liked Damian’s team!? A.J. was cool he supposed, Melvin hated Damian, Djinn and Crush were okay, Irey was pretty cool, Jon was always chill, Don was weird, and blue boy was just odd, and Omen was wimpy.

“Yeah, Robin’s cool, and I like Aquaboy, they saved me once,” Max grinned. “When the tsunami was coming for San Diego,” she clarified.

“I saw that on the news!”

“Yeah! They were so cool!”

“Okay, we can be friends,” Terry decided.

“For real?”

“Yeah, you like the Bats, and French Toast!”


End file.
